Constantine Lightheart
Constantine Lightheart ( コンスタンティン リシアアト konsutantin rishiaato) is an upcoming character in Fairy Tail: Light of Hope. He is a skilled and strong Mage and the temporary head of the Lightheart family, one of the few noble families left in the country of Mistral and the brother of Nyx Lightheart and Alexander Lightheart .He uses Territory as his primary magic along with Arc of Horizon,Celestial Spirit Magic as his secondary, and Familiar Spirit Magic passively. Appearance Constantine is a handsome tall boy on his twenties that has medium length white hair with blue eyes. He wears a black cloak with purple stripes and gold trimmings. The inner part of his hood is light purple and has two brown belts, two brown leather boots and gloves. Personality Constantine is a very good and kind-hearted individual since he was a kid. He always cared for others and tried his best to help them. After becoming head of his family, his caring trait for others increased a lot, with even his mage training being all to become strong enough to protect his family and subjects. While he likes peace,he won’t say no to a fight, seeing it as a chance to improve himself regardless of his opponent’s power and when he fights, his prodigious power, analytical skill and calmness under any situation along with the fact that he never underestimates his enemies make him a difficult and respected opponent. He is always very polite to everyone and treats them with respect and doesn’t usually care about status and titles like servants or nobles as he considers all his servants as family members. Also, he is a man that respects and upholds family traditions and duties, with the protection of the Earth Stone being one of them and so he can’t let someone else take it away no matter what the reason. Constantine loved and cared deeply for his deceased mother and any disrespectful comment for her is one of the things that can make him really angry. He is extremely dedicated to everything he committed himself into doing , like taking care of everyone around him for example, but the greatest examples of this is his search for a cure to his father's curse and his search for his lost sister. Deep inside,he feels responsible for those events and his mother’s death because he thinks that if he was strong enough, he would have prevented those things from happening at that day and swore to become stronger, to do everything in his power to help his people and save his father and find his sister. Constantine’s righteousness, good heart along with his power and skill, earned the absolute respect of his siblings and servants. When he doesn't have matters to attend to, he likes reading books and exploring ancient ruins. Magic and Abilities Enchanted Strength: While his other attributes are to be feared, Constantine’s strength is not as impressive, being only higher than that of the normal mages. Immense Durability and Stamina: '''Despite not being a close quarter combatant, Constantine displays incredible physical resilience and he can keep going even when using his strongest spells. '''Expert Sensor: '''Thanks to his Territory, Constantine has managed to hone his sensing capabilities greatly, being able to sense everyone within his vicinity. '''Immense Magic Power: '''As a member of one of the greatest noble mage families of Minstrel, one that has spawned through the ages a line of extraordinary mages, Constantine holds massive amounts of magic power and is considered the second strongest among his siblings and such a claim is easily proved by the fact that he can use Territory for a long time and later use Arc of Horizon. His magic aura takes the form of violet flames due to his natural affinity of Spatial Magic. * '''Second Origin Release: '''Using the Arc of Time it is possible to evolve another person's Magic Container to be able to use the Second Origin, which would give the mage a giant boost in terms of Magical Power. However the process is extremely excruciating to the recipient, when this spell is used several Magical Drawings appear on the person's bodies and they feel a terrible pain. When he unlocked his Second Origin, Constantine became able to evolve Territory, using it normally with also added high level features without exhausting himself so much. '''Magic Prodigy: Constantine began practising Territory from a young age, solidifying his reputation as a master spatial mage and he quickly got the hang out of Arc of Horizon, a magic noted for its difficulty to be used. Immense Intellect: '''Constantine is considered by many a very intelligent individual, something proved in his fights where by recognizing spells and types of magic, thanks to his bookworm nature, he knows exactly how to deal with them and by analyzing his enemies he can tell the most efficient way to deal with them. He also has a lot of knowledge about places and their history. Territory Territory '(Territory (絶対領土 (テリトリー) Teritorī lit. Absolute Territory) is one of the most powerful Caster Magics known in Earth Land. It's a dangerous magic that is centered around the total manipulation of space, bending it to one's will. Like the Arc of Embodiment, the limits of this magic are unknown. When Constantine begins to use this magic, his hands start glowing a rainbow-like color, slowly allowing a special invisible sphere to appear all around him and beyond his range of space, allowing anything and everything inside of the sphere to be controlled by him when he produces the magical membrane to produce from his hands. In the area surrounded by the sphere, Constantine is actually able to command and control everything around him within a certain degree, allowing him to be manipulated in any way he can think of and producing incredible spells that can actually be alter to affect a different part of the area, often redirecting powerful spells to not affect anyone else aside from the surrounding territory within the sphere's range. This is his primary magic which he uses for devastating effects, with the two primary functions being the remote teleportation of anything and anyone and the other being the manipulation of physical properties of a space such as temperature, state, density and so on, being able to generate various elemental attacks such as lightning or fire and ice. Also, due to his knowledge, he can effectively mimic both forms of Molding Magic both with his wave and everything else in his vicinity due to them being space of which he can control their form. Notable Spells * '''Ih Ragdo (イ・ラーグド I Rāgudo):Constantine puts his hands together with the left hand clenched leaving only the index and middle finger pointing to the right hand's palm. To activate the spell, Constantine then opens his index and middle finger in a "V" formation. This spell entraps any targets he desires with a bubble-like formation. * Cosmic Oppression: 'Constantine extends his palm in a specific spot and manifests an orb made from the rainbow matter that represents that direction’s space and squeezes it, with the result being anyone in that spot to be inflicted with potent pressure that can be further increased the tighter he grips the orb. * '''World Slash: '''Constantine unleashes a crescent slash made of the rainbow matter that can slice through practically anything and according to him; it becomes sharper the longer it travels. * '''Spatial Aegis: '''Constantine extends his palm and creates a wide round shield from the rainbow matter that absorbs any incoming spell and fires it back stronger in a couple of seconds. This spell however offers only frontal protection. * '''Space Multiply: '''A spell with which Constantine can create multiple copies of a space at his whim. It’s unknown if he can clone humans though but he has used it for copying his favourite foods and drinks. * '''Space Barrage: '''Constantine swipes his hand, creating a series of floating orbs made from the rainbow matter that bombard the enemy’s location or he extends his hand and rapidly fires said orbs. Each orb is as hard as lead and can explode on contact. * '''Space Size: '''Constantine, by snapping his fingers, can decrease or increase the size of anything. While it doesn’t work on humans, Constantine can use it on himself such in the case of enlarging his muscles, making his wounds small to the point of closing etc. * '''Ih Dori: '''Constantine’s strongest spell. He begins by generating rainbow matter between his hands and then he claps, creating myriads of lance like constructs above him. Said lances have their tips swirling which distorts space, being able to pierce through practically everything and they can be fired with a simple gesture. Constantine can even change their properties which affect the targets after the piercing occurs, however, said change makes the spell more magic consuming than it already is. 'Arc of Horizon Arc of Horizon (天涯のアーク, Tengai no Āku) is a unique magic that allows Constantine to utilize boundaries, being able travel literally everywhere, with imagination being his only limit and his capabilities range from mere towns to one's mind or even books and paintings where everything becomes as described and depicted and even to different time periods and moments. The limits of this magic are that Constantine must have a clear understanding and image of where he wants to travel to while overuse of this magic tends to disrupt the dimensional stability, also, he cannot summon anything from his mind like Arc of Embodiment, but he can do so from other people's minds.. When it comes to battle, he uses it to send his opponents to harsh dimensions or summon things and beings, usually from books and paintings, to assist him. Constantine claims that once he gets more experience with it, he will be able to easily teleport to his mother in the afterlife and find his missing sister even without knowing how she looks like. Notable Spells *'Cosmic Gate:' A spell that bridges Earth and Heaven. Constantine opens a portal that leads to outer space, using it mostly to unleash a meteor on his enemies. *'War Zone:' Constantine creates a portal that leads to a time or spot of ongoing war, using it to unleash a rain of arrows or magic missiles. *'Mind World:' A spell that allows Constantine to literally travel to one's mind in order to learn things. However, it is risky due to his opponent being able to control their mind to attack or imprison him with various ways. *'Fantasy World': A spell that bridges Reality and Imagination. Constantine opens a portal that leads to a book or painting he personally knows, using it to travel there or summon beings that can be as strong as him and their appearance and powers are as described. *'Relaxation Zone:' Constantine opens a portal that leads to a pool filled with herbs that can heal even the most severe wounds while it also calms the mind. *'Nightmare World:' A spell that bridges Reality with the Subconscious in an interesting way. Constantine creates a portal that teleports anyone that crosses it to the part of their minds that all their nightmares and fears reside. He likes to use it on evildoers as a form of punishment. *'Afterlife Path:' A spell that bridges Living World and Afterlife, Constantine opens a portal that leads to the spirit world and sucks away any type of spiritual entity or soul near it even if they possess people as if it attracts them. *'Void Land:' Constantine creates a portal that leads to a void dimension that saps away magic energy and stamina .from those inside except him while spells,mostly elemental ones, cannot be used all all or at their fullest. *'Sacred Zone:'Constantine creates a portal that bridges Earth and Heavens. Constantine opens a portal that leads to a dimension that looks like Heaven. Any evil presence that enters it will be purified at varying speed while any action causes immense pain. People of good heart and morality feel inner peace and calmness while in that dimension. *'Unknown Spell:' While he hasn't displayed anything like that, Constantine mentioned that his magic allows him to travel even to the Celestial Spirit World and while normally he cannot survive due to being human, his Territory protects him and he also is unaffected Celestial Spirit Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic and type of Spatial Magic utilized by Constantine that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. A Magic in which Constantine summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. While Constantine rarely uses this magic and lets his Celestial Guardian do so, he is said to be skilled and powerful enough to open five gates simultaneously. While his spirits are those of Silver Keys, they are some of the strongest of that category. Due to special contracts, said spirits can be used by each his Celestial Guardians as long as Constantine is in the same area and said mages utilize their own magic power for the summonings. Spells * Force Gate Closure (強制閉門, Kyōsē Hēmon) * Recompense Summoning (代償召喚術, Daishō Shōkanjutsu) Familiar Spirit Magic Familiar Spirit Magic ☀(, Tsukaima no Mahou) is a magic that allows Constantine to utilize a Familiar Spirit. He utilizes a Fused Summon, having in his body the Familiar Spirit Emundans. Emundans Emundans (浄水; Jōsui;) is Constantine's Fused Familiar Spirit. He has the appearance of a gold angelic like being with short stature and huge golden steel wings. He has served the Lightheart family for centuries and is absolutely loyal, allowing Constantine to access his form and magic. Due to his appearance, White and Sword Magic and both loyal and caring nature, he is known in the Familiar Spirit World as <<''The Heavenly Warrior>>. When Constantine takes his form, his speed and power are doubled. Equipment '''Genesis Sword '(ジェネシスソード,Jeneshisusōdo) : '''A powerful holy sword that’s Lightheart family’s greatest heirloom, coming from the founding ancestor. It is said it was forged by blessed steel and holy fire and having a unicorn’s horn as a material, on the seventh hour of the seventh day of the seventh month and later being blessed by three high priests. The sword has an Enchantment that allows only the one considered worthy of being the family’s head to wield it, in which case it displays extraordinary Light and Holy magic power that has defeated the vilest of demons, a fact that makes it one of the most desired weapons from exorcists, monks and priests. When Constantine became its new wielder, he infused his Space Magic on it, making it able to cancel said Magic and slice practically through anything. It's appearance is that of a majestic longsword that is almost entirely gold in color, including the handle. The crossguard is shaped like a small set of wings and has a small, triangle-like plate with three green gems on it. * '''Gate of the Dragon Key: '''Summons the Dragon, Draco. ' * '''Gate of the Lesser Water Snake Key: '''Summons the Lesser Water Snake, Hydrus. Draco-0.jpg|Draco Hydros.jpg|Hydrus Phoenix (Spirit).png|Phoenix Leo Minor.jpg|Leo Minor Apus (DeathGr).png|Apus Serpens (DeathGr).png|Serpens Genesis Sword.jpg|Genesis sword Constantine's staff.png|Constantine's staff * '''Gate of the Lesser Lion: '''Summons the Lesser Lion,Leo Minor. * '''Gate of the Phoenix: '''Summons the Phoenix, Phoenix. * '''Gate of the Paradise Bird: '''Summons the Paradise Bird, Apus. * '''Gate of the Serpent:' Summons the Serpent,Serpens. Wooden Staff: Constantine holds a wooden staff with a sun like symbol on its top. Constantine created it himself from wood taken from a tree blessed by nymphs and uses it as a symbol of authority. Trivia *Constantine is author's favorite character since it represents him and he is like how he imagines himself in the FT universe while his personality has both traits of the author and traits the author himself wants to possess in real life. *After many reworks, it was decided that Constantine will have two specific themes as a mage, space and light/holiness which contrasts his sister's themes of time and darkness. *Constantine's dream is to one day travel the world after he completes his goals. *Due to coming from a family that has spawned various powerful white magic users, priests and exorcists, he accepts extermination missions regarding vampires and other creatures of darkness due to considering them a family tradition. *While he doesn't usually fight to kill,that mindset completely changes when facing dark mages, evil people and beings of darkness After watching the Great Magic Games: *He became a huge fan of Mirajane Strauss whom he considers an angel on Earth in both body and soul. *He wishes he had a sister as sweet, cute and innocent as Wendy Marvell. *If he had to enter a guild one day it would be Fairy Tail. Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Spatial Magic User Category:Lost Magic User Category:Cosmic Magic User